This Can't Be Happening
by Writin'in'pen
Summary: Cammie is off to University. Once there new friendships are made. But is it a good thing to break an unspoken promise to yourself. To trust your heart again after so long! To let someone in when you've been keeping everyone out!
1. Interesting Luggage

Chapter one; Interesting Luggage

**Cammie's POV.**

"Goodbye Cammie" my mom said as she dropped me off to university. My moms' tears were on the verge of spilling, I was her only daughter going away from home but I did not think she would cry. My mom never does. I never saw her cry not once. Not even when my father died well she did cry just not in front of me. My father Matthew Morgan died when I was ten. He was a firefighter and one night he got a call that he never came back from. He was a local hero in my hometown and everyone knew him because of it. Ever since that day people have been asking me if I was his daughter. When I say yes, they always give me more attention. I do not like that at all. I don't like being the center of attention I would much rather just fit in then be in the spotlight. I turned around, gave my mom a kick kiss on the cheek, and told her my final goodbye. This is it I'm going to university. I was going to Galadriel University to become a journalist. I looked at my schedule to know wich dorm I'd be staying in it said number 2496. I really had no idea where I was going. I ran in to someone well more like walked in to someone. She was a small girl maybe 2 inches shorter then me and I admit to being short. She had blond hair and blue eyes.  
"Sorry I didn't see you there," I said  
"Oh that's alright I'm Elizabeth Sutton but you can call me Liz"  
"I'm Cammie it's nice to meet you. Do you know where room 2496 is?"  
"Yea that's right across my room follow me"  
"Thanks" I followed her to my room she was chatting away but I wasn't really paying attention. I nodded a couple of times and replied some yea. I was really trying to find some of my classes. She asked me a question. What did she say? Oh, man she will know I wasn't listening. Cammie think what did she say. I was taking a chance here and mumbled "journalist".  
She smiled and said, "That's great I'm majoring in psychology".  
"Awesome" I replied. We walked another couple of minutes in silence. I'm hoping that my roommate knew where she was going. Seriously, I was more lost then a four year old in a cornfield. Liz looked exactly like she knew where she was going. There was no way she was any older then a freshman.  
"Liz, how do you know where you're going?" I asked shyly  
"I have this," She said as she pulled out a copy of the schools map.  
"Where did you get that?" I said while looking at it  
"They have some at the front desk in the main building"  
"Oh" was all I could answer  
"Here you can have this one I have at least 5 more in my room"  
"Thanks" She handed the map over to me I folded it and put it in my pocket. Liz seems like a very nice person I can tell that we would be good friends. Next thing I knew she was on the ground laughing.  
"Oopsie Daisy" she said.  
"Liz! What happened?" I asked looking down at her. She got up looked down then back at me.  
"I tripped," she said with a grin  
"Are you alright?" I asked making sure, she was not hurt  
"Yeaa I fall all the time" She shrugged it off as if it was no big deal. I smiled at her and kept walking. It seemed like we were walking for about five minutes. This school was big. Good thing classes did not start for a few days. Tomorrow I was going to look for all my classes maybe Liz and my roommate would come with me.  
"What are you doing tomorrow?" I asked  
"I'm not sure yet. Why?" She looked at me a bit confused  
"I was wondering if you wanted to come get breakfast with me then we could go see where are classes are." I replied  
"Sounds great! I'll be waiting in my room which is right there!" She pointed to the room that said 2497.  
"Which means this is mine" I pointed to a wooden door with the numbers 2496.  
"Yeaa!" She smiled. We both heard noises coming from Liz's room so we went to go see. Did I mention I still had my suitcase. Well I did. We went inside to find a girl with brown hair and brown eyes looking at us. That must be Liz's roommate.  
"Hello I'm Bex Baxter" the girl said with a thick British accent  
"I'm Cammie" I took out my hand and she shacked my hand  
"Liz Sutton I'm your roommate" Liz said with a shy smile  
"Nice to meet you two" Bex replied  
"Cammie's in the room in front of us" told Liz.  
"Which means I'll be seeing you around" Bex said  
"You should come with me and Liz tomorrow were going for breakfast." I said  
"Sure thing" Bex replied seeming happy. She probably thought she would not make friends that fast since she probably lived in England before.  
"Ill meet you girls here at 10 tomorrow morning," I said before turning around and walking out of their room. I have to admit I was really excited to meet my roommate hopefully she will be as nice as Bex and Liz. I walked in my room and saw nobody there but there was a black open suitcase on the bed closest to the washroom. I guess she already took her bed. I put my own pink suitcase on my bed. I'm glad that I didn't have to carry it anymore. It's been what like twenty minutes I've been hauling that thing around. Trust me it was big enough! I examined my roommates' suitcase you wouldn't imagine how much you could learn about a person through their clothes. I took one glance and was immediately shocked.  
"You have to be kidding me!" I whispered to myself. 


	2. Ackward Encounter

**GallagherGirl2** : **Thanks, and your word is very creatice :). Hope this clears things up a bit.**

Chapter 1 recap: Cammie a NORMAL teenage girls goes to university. She meets Bex and Liz. She also finds something interesting in her roomates suitcase.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN!

Chapter 2: Ackward Encounter

**Cammies POV**

I looked at the suitcase again to make sure i wasn't hallucinating! No they were boy clothes. This could only mean two things. One my roommate was a girl that liked dressing like a boy or my roommate was actually a boy! I really don't mind guys or anything its just living with them that sorta bugs me. You hafe to make sure your bra isin't hangning somewhere and all your stuff needs to be pretty much hidden. I was going to tell Liz and Bex about this to see what they think. They will know what to say i was sure of it. I turned around and opened the door to go see them. I knocked on the door and second late Bex opened it.

"Oh hi Cammie, I wasn't expecting you back so early" She looked at me and let me in.

"You guys won't believe it" I said

"What?" They replied at the same time.

"When I was in my room my roommates suitcase was open on their bed. So I decided to take a quick look at it and it was like all boy clothes! You don't think my roommate is actually a boy" I said

"It sure looks like it" Bex replied

"You know Cammie it is possible their is an odd number of guys and girls and they are short on rooms" Liz informed me

"How am I not surprised that you know this?" I asked while sitting down on Bexs bed.

"I always come prepared" Liz responded with a huge smile

"I wonder if he's hot" Bex suddenly said with a mischevious grin

"Bex right now his hotness is the least of my worries" I shot back

"You should set me up with him if he is" She said ignoring my previous statement

"Think about it I'll have to share like a shower with him" I said repulsed with the idea it's one thing sharing a bathroom with your roommate but when their from the opposite gender that's completly diffrent. Plus I don't even know this guy he could be a creep. Bex and Liz were talking about the odds of it actually being a guy. I was looking around these rooms were actually really nice everyone had their own queen size bed and one wall was covered with windows. If you take a right when you come in it takes you to the bathroom that I haven't even looked at yet. Then their was a table and two chairs on the opposite side of the beds placed in a corner. On the left side of the door you had two closet. Their was also a blank wall to put a television i guessed. Every room was painted a pretty light beige colour and the floors were white with a pink undertone. My mom was sending the rest of my stuff in my room tonight. She didnt want me to bring three boxes of neccessities plus my (according to my cramped arm) almost 60 pound suitcase! I heard my stomach growl and I realised that I haven't eaten since noon I looked at the clock that indicated it was almost seven!

"You hungry Cammie?" Bex asked

"Starving!" I awnsered

"Here my mom gave me a lasagna for tonight" Bex offered

"Thanks Bex" I said while taking the piece of lasagna. I hadn't noticed the little kitchen behind the table. I caught a bit of Liz and Bexs conversation but I was thinking about my roommate. I wasn't sure if I wanted to meet him. I admit I'm no boy expert. I only had one serious boyfriend before his name was Luke. He ended up dumping me for my best friend on our six month anniversary. So that relationship didn't end up well. Since then I haven't been in the mood to date I praticly swore off dating. I've known most of the guys in my school since pre k. That's why I'm happy I came to Galadriel, only two other students from my school came here, Melody Hanks and Trevor King. After I finished my lasagna I went in the kitchen to put my plate in the sink. After I rinsed it I went back in the room and talked to Bex and Liz for a bit. We talked about our old schools I attended Gallagher Academy in Roseville Virginia. Liz went to Alorman high school in Chigago, and Bex went to some private school in London. Surprise, surprise! We talked about family friends and relationships. I purposly left out my farthers death. Liz was voted most likely to suceed in her graduating class. Bex has a black belt in Karate, I won't be fighting her anytime soon. It was now eigth thirty my boxes were coming in in about fifteen minutes. I decided to head back to my room and take a shower. I was smart enough to put a little bag in my suitcase with everything i needed for the night. I really didn't wanna go look for my toothbrush at eleven at night. I said bye to Bex and Liz and went to my room. Luckily my roommate wasn't here yet. I picked my bag from the suitcase and went in to the bathroom. I made sure to lock my door. Ten minutes later I was out of the shower and in a blue tank top and green and blue shorts. I cursed myself for not packing something that covered me up more. I heard a knock on the door. I looked around and saw my roomates keys on the table. He was here.

"Dude! Open up." He said throught the door. Ha he tought I was a guy, well he will be surpried. A tought occured to me then what if he took the wrong room. No because then his keys wouldn't have worked.

"Seriously I know your in there I heard you signing in the shower. By the way you sign like a girl" he said a bit more loudly. I felt my cheeks turn pink. Great he heard me sign. Well this couldn't be any more embarassing. I walked to the door and reached for the handle. I unlocked it and slowly opened it.

"Hi I'm Cammie" I said with the best smile i could manage.


	3. Strange Behaviour

Thanks everyone for all the reviews:

xJETx : Yeahh I know what spell check is. Sadly it was malfunctioning while I wrote chapter 2 hope this one is better. Thanks.

: Yeahh I know I'm sorry. This is my first fanfic and I didn't really know how to start it. Thanks, I hope the next chapters will be easier to understand.

darkrose101: Thanks and yea I know; typo! J

clarinetto14 : Haha, thanks and you'll find out in this chapter!

cookie-pocky-strawberry-love: Thank youu!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Chapter 2 Recap: Cammie found guy clothes in her luggage. She went to talk to Bex and Liz about it. Once she came back in her room, a certain roommate was waiting at the door…. Let's continue!

**Chapter 3: Strange Behaviour**

CAMMIE POV:

I opened the door completely to see a guy standing in front of me. Like I hadn't guessed. He looked a bit confused at first then a smirk formed on his face. I really looked at him he wasn't that bad looking. Seriously Cammie who was I kidding he was hot! Bex must have jinxed it or something. He had dark brown hair just a tad messy and emerald green eyes, I sized him up to be about 5 11''.

"I'm Zach," he said still smirking. Seriously would he stop already.

"Nice to meet you" I replied and he made his way in the room. He looked at me for a bit then he hanged his coat in what seems to be his closet. When he was taking off, he's shoes we heard a knock on the door.

"Delivery for Miss Morgan and Mister Goode" said a man. We went to the door and signed a paper. Once the man left I realised their was four boxes three for me and one for him. I made my way to get them. Wow, I really had packed a lot. I could barely pick it up.

"Here let me take those," Zach said taking the box like it was nothing.

"Thanks" I muttered. I was a bit embarrassed at the fact that my incredibly good-looking roommate had to help me. Did I really just think that? This guy is making me go crazy. Once he was finished, bringing to boxes in the room, he started unpacking and I did the same. I was desperately looking for my I pod dock to fill the silence. This was getting really awkward. I finally found it and soon music filled the air. I had put it on shuffle and Where I Stood by Missy Higgins started playing. Zach gave me a funny look. Before unpacking some more.

"Long story" I simply said. The truth was this was the song that I listened to I broke up with Luke. I pressed the next button and Who's That Chick by Rhianna blasted trough the speakers. Much better! I looked over at Zach to see he was almost done. Once he was finished he came over.

"Need any help?" he asked.

"No thanks" I answered. He was really nice. Good at least I'm not stuck with a bad smelling jerk. Did I mention he smelled amazingly good. I must sound like a creep right now.

"Fine I'm going in the shower, please don't follow me" He said that with a smirk on his face. I had a feeling that even if he was nice that he still might be a bit cocky! Plus what's up with all that smirking I swear his face will stay like that when he gets older. The song playing now was Love the Way You Lie. I really liked that song but I decided to turn it off and go see Liz and Bex. When the song stop I heard, Zach sing.

"Just gonna stand there!" Then he abruptly stop. I started laughing and yelled:"And you say I sound like a girl" Truth was he wasn't that bad of a signer I just wanted to embarrass him a bit. I walked over to their room and knocked. Bex opened the door and smiled. It smelled like something burned. Then I heard Liz infamous: "Oopsie Daisy" I bit back a smile.

"How long did you put that lasagne in for Liz?" Bex asked

"I don't know but I'm guessing to long." Liz said while walking out of the kitchen.

"Oh hi Cammie!" she said with a smile

"You guys my roommate is a guy and he is totally hot" I said! Did I really just say that? I'm definitely losing it must be his eyes.

"Really? You have to introduce me!" Bex squealed. Yea she squealed!

"Do you wanna go right now he's in the shower" I said with an evil grin.

Who is?" I heard a voice say. I turned around to see a smirking Zach! Did he ever stop smirking and what is he doing here anyway. I felt myself blushing when I said: " Bex Liz this is Zach my roommate.

"Is that all we are, roommates?" He asked with a questioning look on his face

"Yea?" I said making it sound like a question because I was really confused.

"Just making sure because I heard something about me hot and shower" he said with that stupid smirk. Had he really heard what I said to Liz and Bex. He stood there for awhile. I was at a lost of word. Lucky for me Bex wasn't.

"Hey I'm Bex" She said with a flirtatious smile. I must be imagining this but Zach looked almost disgusted. He backed away from Bex close proximity before saying: " There's this guy I want you to meet he's one of my best friend. His name is Grant." He said. That was strange Bex had just gotten rejected and by the look on her face I can tell that doesn't happen to often. While turning around to leave Zach said " See you later Cammie!" Then he disappeared. As soon as he was gone I heard Bex scream: " Oh my gosh Cammie he sooo likes you."

"What are you talking about Bex" I said "Did you see the way he looks at you smiling he even turned me down." She said this with a bit of annoyance in her voice obviously a little mad at Zach for not wanting her. Wait did she just say Zach smiled and I missed it. Well that's great. I started yawning and said: " I just met him today I'm sure he's just being nice and he probably has a girlfriend." I secretly hoped the last part wasn't true.

"Yea right Cammie we both know that's not true or else he would have a room with her not you" Bex's replied.

"Whatever Rebecca I'm going to bed" She hated it when people called her that and that's exactly why I did it. She looked mad when she said " Yea sure its more like your going back to your room to make out with your boyfriend." I glared at her before turning around and leaving.

"Bye Liz" I called out. When I got to my room I prepared myself to go to sleep then climbed in bed feeling exhausted. It was only 10:30. About two hours later I woke up to hear the door creak open. I heard light footsteps going into the bathroom I heard water running then Zach was muttering something that sounded like cursing but I wasn't sure. Is he crying was the last thing I thought before drifting back to sleep.

**Is Zach really crying, if so why. **

**Anyways I don't own any songs mentioned in this chapter.**


	4. Similar Stories

**A/N: I know it's been awhile.. But hey I'm back. Truth is I had a lot of chapters written but then my laptop got stolen. However, I am going to re-write now that school is almost done. Thank you to all of the reviewers if it weren't for you's I probably would have abandon this story. Also I would like to thank XxmyipodgetsmethroughxX9 for messaging me! **

**Kso.. Let's recap: Cammie met her cocky but nice male roommate who may or may not be crying. Oh and apparently Liz can't reheat lasagna.**

Chapter 4:

Similar Stories

*"_Daddy, Mommy where are we going". I said wondering where this car was taking us. _

_"We are going to see your aunt Margaret and you uncle Tom." replied my mother. _

_" So we are going to Florida" I replied excitedly_

_"Yes we are" said my father_

_*Will we go to Disney World?* I asked barely containing my excitement. After all which seven year old would not want to go to Disney._

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Arghh" I woke up with a sigh. Where is that snooze button when you need it. Finally, I shut off that annoying alarm clock to realize it was only 6:00 am on the last Saturday before school officially started.. Greaat! Tossing and turning in bed for a good fifteen minutes I realized that I was definitely not falling back asleep. With a grunt I got out of bed and went in the bathroom to get ready. I decided to wear my favourite sundress, it was white with pink and orange flowers on it. After straitening my hair and applying a bit of makeup I decided to go walk around campus. I took my keys and my wallet and set out to explore Galadriel Academy. After an hour of walking around and successfully finding all my classes I decided to head back to my dorm. Hopefully, Zach was awake that's when I remember how I thought I heard him crying last night. I mentally laughed I myself, seriously Cammie guys like him don't cry. I walked into the room to find Zach trying to figure out my passcode on my iPod. I really hoped he didn't disable it for a long time. That's when I realized he had a fat lip and a black eye.

"Oh my God, what happened" I screeched.

"Uhmm I got into a fight last night" he replied hesitantly

"Really a fight on your first night here? Do you even know anybody enough to fight them or was it just a thing you did in your drunken haze" I almost yelled at him. I knew he was no nice guy it was all just an act. He probably just wanted to get in my pants. I should have known all guys like him were the same. I was disgusted with myself for even considering he was different. I should know better really he was almost an exact replica of Luke. I finally looked into his eyes to see them filled with pain and vulnerability.

"First of all, you really shouldn't judge people and secondly I don't drink" Zach replied through clenched teeth

Guilt overtook me "I'm sorry I.. I don't know why I said that. I..I.. I'm truly sorry" I stuttered I came here to forget about Luke not to compare him with everyone I meet.

"It's fine" Zach said emotionless

"What happened" I asked curiously

"Nothing important" he replied obviously trying to avoid it

" Well apparently it's important enough to make you cry" I said knowing full well that I struck a nerve by the look on his face

" I don't want to talk about it"

" Well remember one thing whatever it is I'm positive someone somewhere has it worst" I said quoting one of my fathers used lines

"I doubt it" he murmured

" Well either man up and say it or stop brooding like that bunny eating vampire" I said clearly annoyed

" You really wanna know what happened well here it is, after I left I went to go see my girlfriend to tell her how I think I'm in love with so you can imagine my surprise when I found her in bed with my so called best friend, and let's say they weren't exactly sleeping. At least now I know why she didn't want a dorm with me. Well after I got over the initial shock I sorta punched my friend and he sorta hit me back and yea. So now I'm single and friendless." He said angrily

" Well that's one hell of a story" I said trying to remain calm even thou I was breaking down inside

" Yes it sure is" he said smirking and the infamous smirk returns

I looked around trying to keep the tears from falling as I sat down on my bed. As I reached my iPod to listen to some music I felt the first tears fall. Simply perfect I thought. Did I not say that I would never ever cry for him again. That's when I realized my iPod was still disabled for another forty-seven minutes. I felt a shift in the bed and I knew that Zach saw me cry. For the love of all that's holy could this day get any worse.

"Are you ok?" Zach asked his voice full of concern

" Leave me alone" I said wiping away the tears

I felt him leave the bed then I heard the door shut. Good he finally listen to what I said. I knew I was mistaken when I heard the door re-open. Then I saw Zach kneeled over next to the bed with a box of Kleenex. I took a few and mumbled a thanks. He then went to his side of the room and I heard a faint sound while concentrating I realized it was Set fire to the rain by Adele.

After the song finished and I was done crying I sat up and said.

"At least you found out by yourself"

"What?'' He replied confusion etched on his face

" My cousin she's the one that told me she saw my ex-boyfriend with another girl, I obviously did not believe her so I went to check for myself. She was right of course but he wasn't even sorry. We had been together for over two years and apparently he had been cheating on me for over six months. The worst part is when I found him, he asked me if I wanted to join them, that sick jerk. I shouldn't have started crying, I promise myself I wouldn't anymore. Its just that when you said your story and it was similar to mine it just brought back memories that I am trying to forget."

"I'm sorry about what happened it's awful. Krista and I have only been together for three months and it hurts. But you, two years wow. Well that guy is definitely a douche" He said

"He sure is" I said laughing. Maybe Zach was different he was trying to make me feel better even thou he's still hurting.

"Thank you Zach" I said smiling

"Your welcome" He returned with a smirk

"You know you're different then what I had assumed" I said

'And your assumption was…" He questioned

" Some selfish cocky guy who thinks he's all that" I replied sheepishly

"In that case I'm glad I proved you wrong"

" You're actually a really nice and sincere guy" I offered

"I know" He said smirking

Then someone knocked on the door. "Zachy poo I'm sorry I didn't mean too. Please I'm really sorry give me another chance" said the voice on the other side of the door.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.. **

**Ahh yes some Vampire Diary.. No offence to the Stefan lovers.. Plus I do not own the song mentioned in this chapter. However I do suggest you listen to it if you haven't.**


	5. It's too Late to Apologize

**A/N Ahh yes chapter five.. Thanks for all of you're amazing reviews :) **

**Recap: Yess both Zach and Cammie have been cheating on and now who's at the door. Ok we all know its that cheating ex-girlfriend but you know ;)**

Chapter 5

It's to late to apologize

_Then someone knocked on the door. "Zachy poo I'm sorry I didn't mean too. Please I'm really sorry give me another chance" said the voice on the other side_ of the door.

"Oh no, no, no, this can't be happening. I don't want to talk to her, I thought I made myself clear last night when I told her I don't want to see or hear from her ever again" Zach said trying but failing to remain calm.

"Zach please open the door, it's not what it looked like" said the voice a bit louder this time

" Arghh" Zach grunted

" Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it " I said with a smile. What am I getting myself into I thought while reaching the door. I slowly opened the door and was flabbergasted as Bex would say. This girl was pretty enough to be a model. As I recomposed myself I smirked and said " Who are you?" I decided to raise an eyebrow and cock a hip.

"None of your business, is Zach here?" She replied coldly. Oh so she's that kind of person Well might as well have fun.

" Actually he's in the shower but I'll tell him you stopped by. If I feel like it." I tried to keep calm but I was dying to burst out laughing.

" It's ok I'll just wait here you don't mind right?" She said with fake sweetness. Crap I thought. Luckily when I turned around Zach was no where to be seen and you could hear the faint sound of water running" Good he was listening.

"And you are?" The girl replied breaking the silence

" I was just waiting to tell Zach I had fun last night and that he could call me anytime he feels lonely." I said smiling when I saw her face whiten

" Wow he moves fast" I heard her whisper a bit too loudly to herself.

"What do you mean." I asked feigning innocence like I didn't know what was happening.

" He broke up with me yesterday" She said sourly

"Oh I'm soo sorry. Well hey at least now we can discuss how good he is in bed." I said inwardly chuckling when I heard a sound from the bathroom. So Zach's still listening might as well make it good I thought.

"Wow you're such a slut, how could you even think about sleeping with my boyfriend." She nearly screamed

"Ex-boyfriend" I reminder her "and I'm pretty sure you're the slut here sleeping with his best friend. Now leave because Zach does not want you here and neither do I." I slammed the door in her face with smirk on my face.

"Well that was surprising" Zach said smiling clearly feeling better.

"I told you I would take care of I, plus I know how to deal with cheating ex's, been there done that!" I said chuckling trying to hide how much that situation still hurts me.

"He never deserved you" Zach whispered avoiding eye contact. I looked right at him, and as his eyes met mine I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach. I tried to keep myself from blushing but his eyes were the most captivating I've ever seen. I heard Zach coughed and it brought me out of my trance.

"Do you want to go get Starbucks?" He asked. I simply nodded and we were out of the door.

**Two years later and you get a short chapter that sucks.. Well I guess you can say I found this while cleaning out my computer… Being honest I don't even remember what my plans were for this story. If you guys really want me to finish this I'll try my best but you'll have to be patient. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline :D**


End file.
